


You Have Nice Lips!

by vocalnonu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Quarantine, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalnonu/pseuds/vocalnonu
Summary: Mingyu and Wonwoo get stuck with each other during the quarantine period.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 446





	You Have Nice Lips!

**Author's Note:**

> i promised you a quarantine fic so here we go

The news about the whole quarantine didn’t really come off as a shock to Mingyu. He watches the news every day, he follows news accounts on Twitter, he knows. He’s seen what the virus has done to different countries, he’s seen how rapid the numbers went up, and to be honest it’s quite scary. Although majority of the people who get the virus are those of old age—or boomers, as his friend Hansol would say—it still didn’t mean immunity for people his age.

Now his problem was if he was going home to their province—and potentially be exposed to the virus because of public transportation—and risk his family’s health. Or, he could stay in his apartment, which he may or may not share with someone wo probably hates his guts.

His roommate’s name is Jeon Wonwoo. The dude probably doesn’t hate Mingyu, but he barely talks so Mingyu can only think of that. They’ve been roommates for about five months now and Mingyu doesn’t know anything about him. All he knows about his roommate is his major and age. Soonyoung, the one who introduced them, didn’t really say much about Wonwoo.

Mingyu doesn’t really mind Wonwoo’s quietness but sometimes he just wants to have a nice conversation with the other. He doesn’t want to pester too much because Wonwoo was a pretty decent roommate despite the lack of verbal communication.

Back to the situation at hand, Mingyu didn’t know what to do. He texted his mom when the news came out and she said it was up to Mingyu if he wanted to stay or come home. Another problem is food, if there is a quarantine to be implemented then how long will their supplies last? Everyone was panic buying—which is ridiculous, but Mingyu really can’t blame people. If he went to the grocery now, it would be packed and that means high risk of contamination.

He was too busy having an internal battle that he almost didn’t notice the door to the apartment opening. Wonwoo—wearing a mask—came in carrying a box and a paper bag, Mingyu wasn’t sure what was inside those. Before he could even ask, Wonwoo scurried away to his room, then entered the bathroom with a towel on hand, and locked himself there.

Now Mingyu was left confused standing in the middle of their apartment. The box laid untouched on the floor, and the paper bag was on the kitchen counter. Deciding to ignore his roommate’s weird actions, Mingyu just plopped on the sofa to watch news.

Ten minutes later, Wonwoo emerged from the bathroom with only a towel covering his lower body. It was the first time Mingyu saw Wonwoo topless and he felt heat rising to his cheeks. Thankfully, Wonwoo didn’t notice it and went straight to his room. When Wonwoo came back, he was fully dressed with a pink sweater and black shorts. He sat next to Mingyu, an obvious distance between them.

It was awkward, and Mingyu hated awkward.

“The box and the paper bag,” Mingyu started talking, “what’s in them?”

Suddenly realizing that he brought something home, Wonwoo suddenly stood up and walked over the boxes on the floor. Mingyu watched him from where he was sitting comfortably.

“I heard the news, and, um, I bought groceries?”

“You bought groceries?” Mingyu deadpanned.

“Yes?”

“Hyung, you never do groceries,” Mingyu wanted to laugh at the look Wonwoo had on his face. He didn’t know if the elder was feeling shy or embarrassed, maybe both.

“They were locking us down!”

“It’s called quarantine.”

“Same thing.”

Mingyu sighed and decided to check out whatever groceries Wonwoo bought for them. he doesn’t really trust Wonwoo when it comes to food other than snacks. He can still remember that time Wonwoo tried to cook an egg and it became burnt. Since then, he never let Wonwoo cook again.

“Lemme see what you got. I hope you didn’t panic buy.”

“I didn’t. I hope.”

This is probably the longest conversation the two of them ever had and they’re talking about groceries. Mingyu checked the items and was honestly surprised with what Wonwoo bought. The basic necessities were there, bread, ramen, instant coffee, rice, a few canned goods, milk—and Mingyu was proud that there were only one or two of each. His eyes didn’t miss the snacks in the corner, but didn’t say anything about them.

“I know this isn’t probably enough for a month but I didn’t want to hog everything and leave nothing for others.”

Mingyu smiled at his hyung and told him it was the right thing to do, that they could get groceries another day. They put away everything together, with Wonwoo opening their cupboards for the first time since living with Mingyu. The younger cooked dinner for them, for obvious reasons. He cooked chicken fingers, which Wonwoo was grateful for. It’s been a while since they ate together since they usually ate with their separate group of friends before going home.

**Day 1 of Quarantine**

Wonwoo knew that with this whole quarantine he would be able to catch up on his sleep. But that plan was quickly turned into dust with the incessant pings coming from his phone. He blindly searched for his phone on his nightstand to see what the matter was.

It was his group chat with his friends. What the hell were they being loud for at eight in the morning?

**69ers**

**Junhui Sexy:** rise and shine

 **Ujiji:** shut up junhui

 **TigerSoons:** GOOD MORNING WORLD!!!!

 **TigerSoons:** STAY AT HOME OKAY!!!!!!!!

 **Junhui Sexy:** i’ve been home since saturday. it’s so boring here

 **Junhui Sexy:** i can hear our neighbors gossiping excuse me there is a quarantine going on go back to your homes!!!

 **Ujiji:** traffic last night was a bitch. i dropped soonyoung off at theirs at almost 3am

 **Junhui Sexy:** did Wonwoo go home?

 **WonCat:** i’m staying in the apartment

 **TigerSoons:** GOOD MORNING WONWOO!!!!!

 **Ujiji:** hey won, you’re by yourself?

 **WonCat:** nah, mingyu’s here

 **TigerSoons:** say hi to him for me!!!!!!!

 **WonCat:** don’t tell me what to do

 **Junhui Sexy:** stay safe guys! wonwoo don’t go out ok

 **Ujiji:** don’t kill mingyu

 **TigerSoons:** be a nice roommate!!!

 **WonCat:** -_-

Deciding to ignore his friends, Wonwoo grabbed his glasses and softly padded his way outside. Mingyu was already in the dining room eating his breakfast. He was shocked to see Wonwoo was already up and looked at the wall clock to check what time it was.

“You’re awake!”

Wonwoo flinched at the sudden burst of energy coming off from the younger. Mingyu smiled sheepishly as apology. “I made breakfast.”

“I can see that. Thanks.”

Wonwoo grabbed a mug, filled it with milk, and went back to the dining room. There was already a bowl laid out for him so all he needed to do was put food in it. Mingyu made chao fan and it amazes Wonwoo that the younger really puts effort into his cooking. He never said it out loud but Mingyu’s food tasted really good.

“So, why are you awake this early?”

“Group chat won’t shut up. Soonyoung says hi.”

They continued to eat without talking. Mingyu didn’t want to overstep his boundaries and make Wonwoo uncomfortable with his talking. He knew he talked a lot and was told by others to shut up sometimes.

“What are you doing today?” It was Wonwoo who started the conversation this time.

“Watch Netflix all day, probably. You?”

Wonwoo shrugged. “No idea. Can I join you instead?”

“Of course. We can binge watch a new show together.”

They ended up watching Interior Design Masters. Both of them had no idea about interior design but it was interesting to watch how the contestants transformed each room they were given. They were rooting for different people to win and ended up bickering. It was funny actually, that the ones they wanted to win got eliminated so they just continued watching without picking any favorites.

**Day 2 of Quarantine**

It was the same routine for them today. Eat breakfast, then stay in the living room to watch. This time they were binge watching Studio Ghibli movies since Mingyu—defined by Wonwoo as uncultured—hasn’t watched a single Ghibli movie in his life.

“Not even Spirited Away?” The exasperation in Wonwoo’s voice was evident. He can’t believe his roommate never watched a single Ghibli film. What disappointment.

“Nope. And why is it Spirited Away? Is it a horror movie? I’m not really good with horror movies,” Wonwoo almost face palmed himself because of the question.

“Mingyu, it’s anime.”

“Horror is horror.”

**69ers**

**WonCat:** i cannot believe mingyu never watched a single ghibli movie in his life

 **Ujiji:** educate him

 **WonCat:** we are watching spirited away as we speak

 **Junhui Sexy:** aw cute, netflix and chill with your roommate

 **Junhui Sexy:** wink wonk

 **TigerSoons:** OHOHOHOHO

 **WonCat:** you guys are idiots

 **Ujiji:** what wonwoo said

**Day 3 of Quarantine**

They were playing video games on Wonwoo’s PlayStation. Mingyu wasn’t good with them but he wasn’t as awful as how he defined himself to be. Wonwoo easily beats his ass in Tekken though. Mingyu was pretty competitive so he couldn’t help but sulk when he kept losing to Wonwoo.

The elder noticed this and felt sorry for not going easy on Mingyu. He paused the game to get snacks. When he returned with the snacks, he offered a bottle of strawberry milk to Mingyu. The younger knew Wonwoo loved strawberry milk and felt special that he was being offered one.

“Peace offering,” Wonwoo told him when he grabbed the bottle. Mingyu tilted his head in confusion, why was Wonwoo giving him a peace offering? Last time he checked they weren’t fighting.

“For beating your ass at every game.” Mingyu’s face went from confused to baffled shock. Wonwoo laughed out loud and fell on the floor, still laughing. “Your face!”

Mingyu doesn’t know a lot about Wonwoo but he was sure about one thing. Wonwoo loved making fun of him. It should irk him, if we’re being honest. But there was something about the way the ends of Wonwoo’s lips were turned up that Mingyu didn’t mind the teasing.

**Day 4 of Quarantine**

“You’re what?”

The sun was setting and the two roommates were standing in the middle of their kitchen. Mingyu was wearing an apron and Wonwoo had his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“I’m going to teach you how to cook.”

This is absurd. Wonwoo cannot cook, wasn’t that already established? So why was Mingyu suddenly telling him that he was going to teach Wonwoo how to cook. Did the younger want to get food poisoning in the midst of this pandemic?

“No.”

“Hyung,” now Mingyu was whining, practically begging Wonwoo to cook with him. “I’m here. There’s nothing to worry about, I’m not going to let you burn the apartment down.”

The two of them had a staring contest until Wonwoo gave up and let Mingyu put an apron on him too. They were cooking Omurice. Wonwoo glared at Mingyu when he learned about their dish for tonight.

“To get over your trauma of cooking eggs.”

Their food turned out to be a disaster, well at least visual wise. Mingyu didn’t really do much except guide Wonwoo on how to do things. The egg on top couldn’t maintain its form and broke when Wonwoo tried putting it on top of the rice.

“I’m sorry. I told you I can’t cook,” Wonwoo was unconsciously pouting and Mingyu’s eyes zeroed in on those lips for a sec before directing his sight to anywhere but there.

“Hey it’s okay, it’s honestly not so bad. What if the egg broke? That happened to me the first few times I tried cooking Omurice. We just need you to practice and you’ll be making Omurice like a pro. Also, it tastes good. God, I remember my first attempt, it was too salty I couldn’t eat it.”

“Well I had you helping me so it turned out pretty decent.”

“It’s a team effort.”

**69ers**

**WonCat:** i cooked dinner

 **TigerSoons:** you what?!

 **Ujiji:** is mingyu okay?

 **Ujiji:** is your apartment okay?

 **WonCat:** thanks for the vote of confidence guys. appreciate it.

 **WonCat:** mingyu and the apartment are fine. No one got poisoned, nothing caught on fire

 **TigerSoons:** why did you cook?

 **WonCat:** mingyu wanted to teach me how to cook

 **Junhui Sexy:** how domestic <3

**Day 5 of Quarantine**

Mingyu announced after breakfast that they need to go for another—last—run at the grocery store so they don’t have to leave the apartment again. The problem was only one of them was allowed to go out. So Wonwoo gave his car keys to Mingyu since the younger knows better on what food to buy. He also gave money as contribution to the groceries.

“Don’t forget toiletries. And dishwashing liquid.”

“Noted. Now lock the door.”

Mingyu was wearing a face mask he got from Wonwoo. The latter’s mom sent him a box the other week and now it came in handy.

**Mingyu**

hyung i'm at the grocery now

social distancing!!!!

can u buy mcdonald's before you go home?

okay. i'll see if there’s any open drive-thru

thank you :D

Mingyu did bring McDonald’s home, much to Wonwoo’s delight. They ate lunch in the living room while watching Along with the Gods. Wonwoo didn’t watch it yet and now Mingyu feels like it was his turn to educate the other.

Wonwoo was watching the movie with seriousness without talking to Mingyu. The younger, having watched the movie already, was bored but didn’t want to bother Wonwoo. He decided to watch Wonwoo instead, Mingyu wasn’t entirely sure why he decided that but now he was starting to appreciate the elder’s profile.

Wonwoo had a nice face, honestly one of the best Mingyu has seen. Wonwoo had high cheekbones, his nose was small and pointed, and then his lips. Oh god, Mingyu was staring at Wonwoo’s lips again. You can’t really blame him. Not when Wonwoo’s lips were pretty plump and his cupid’s bow was too cute for words.

Wonwoo must’ve felt eyes on him because one second he was looking at the tv, and then he was looking at Mingyu. He caught Mingyu staring at him, his lips to be exact, and suddenly felt conscious. Wonwoo fake coughed and that brought Mingyu back to his senses.

“I wasn’t looking at your lips, I promise!”

Nice.

Now both of them were embarrassed because of Mingyu’s words. Why did his stupid mouth blurt that out? They were both blushing and the room suddenly felt hot. Wonwoo abruptly stood up and walked to his room. Mingyu groaned and leaned his head on the backrest of the sofa.

Meanwhile, Wonwoo had his back pressed on his bedroom door, heart thudding, and cheeks burning. There was something about the way Mingyu was looking at him that made his heart rate speed up. He didn’t know what to do so he did the thing he was good at, running away.

His thoughts were disturbed when there was a light knock on his door from outside. “Wonwoo hyung?”

“Hyung, are you mad?”

“No,” Wonwoo replied weakly but Mingyu heard it either way.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Now please go.”

Wonwoo can’t see it but he knows the younger is pouting. “I’m really not mad, Mingyu. I’m just embarrassed.”

“Why are you embarrassed? You have nice lips!”

“Mingyu!” The embarrassment Wonwoo was feeling has now worsened and he was sure he was red as a tomato. He can hear Mingyu laughing from the other side. “Hyung please come out I cannot stand this awkwardness anymore.”

Wonwoo calmed himself down first, checked if his cheeks were still burning, and opened the door. Mingyu was standing there, holding a bottle of strawberry milk, and a smile plastered on his face. “Peace offering?”

After grabbing the bottle from Mingyu’s hand, Wonwoo walked back to the living room to continue watching. The two of them spent the day like that, ignoring Mingyu’s sudden fascination for Wonwoo’s lips.

**Day 6 of Quarantine**

Sixth day in and they were bored as fuck, well Mingyu was. He was used to going out with his friends whenever he was free. Mingyu was never stuck inside the house so this was a new experience to him. Wonwoo, on the other hand, loved staying in. There was a time where he had a three-week break from school and he only went out once or twice.

“I’m going to die of boredom,” Mingyu whined from his place on the sofa, facing the tv but not really paying attention to what he was watching. Wonwoo chuckled at him, he was sitting by the window, a mystery novel on his hand.

“You’re being dramatic, Mingyu,” said person only whined some more. Wonwoo couldn’t even focus on his book because his roommate keeps repeating how bored he was. With a sigh, Wonwoo stood up to approach the younger. Once he reached Mingyu, he peered down the younger. Mingyu was just looking at him, slightly weirded out but said nothing.

“Teach me how to bake.”

Mingyu stood up in a flash, his hands grabbing Wonwoo’s shoulders. He looked like an excited puppy, and if he had a tail it would be wagging. Wonwoo couldn’t help but smile at the excitement written in Mingyu’s face.

“Never in my life have I ever though that Jeon Wonwoo would ask me to teach him how to bake,” they were both in the kitchen with their aprons on. Wonwoo was done with his task of measuring and putting together the ingredients for their brownies. Mingyu was the one doing the mixing.

The two of them just asked each other questions while waiting for their brownies to bake in the oven, and then wait again for them to cool down. Wonwoo didn’t like the sound of them having to wait for a long time so this was Mingyu’s idea to kill time.

When Mingyu pulled the brownies out of the oven, Wonwoo made grabby hands at them. The taller had to remind him again that they had to wait for them to cool down, but Wonwoo was hungry and the brownies look so delicious. When he couldn’t wait anymore, he grabbed a piece and immediately dropped it back to the plate. Mingyu laughed out loud, his voice echoing around the walls of the apartment. “I told you to wait!”

“I just want to eat,” Wonwoo pouted and Mingyu was back to staring at his lips again. Wonwoo noticed but didn’t say anything, afraid that things would become awkward for them. Mingyu made them milkshakes. “As a reward because we waited,” and that made Wonwoo a happy man.

**Day 7 of Quarantine**

They were drinking that night since they had a few cans of beer in the fridge and they might as well drink them now. Various bags of chips were open in front of them and they were just talking. They’ve been doing that a lot in the past days, talking and getting to know each other. It was safe to say that the two of them were closer than before. When they got tired of talking, they turned on the tv to some action movie playing.

Wonwoo stood up so he can clean up a bit but given the fact that he had been drinking, he was bound to fall down. He did fall down and land on Mingyu, his head right on top of the taller’s chest. Mingyu grunted at the sudden weight on top of him but instead of pushing Wonwoo off, he wrapped his arms around the other’s waist.

“Oops,” Wonwoo drunkenly giggled. The sounds died down when he raised his head and was face to face with Mingyu. His breath hitched at the way the younger was looking at him, or his lips to be exact.

“Hyung, did I tell you that your lips are really pretty?”

Wonwoo wasn’t exactly sure who leaned in first but he didn’t have time to think about it. There was no room for thinking when Mingyu is pulling him to sit on his lap, the younger's hands roaming underneath the sweater Wonwoo was wearing. The latter’s hands were also busy pulling at the strands of Mingyu's hair, until they settled on top of Mingyu's hard chest.

The sudden explosion from the movie made them break off their kiss. Both of them were panting and looking at each other. Their lips both swollen from too much kissing. Mingyu's hair was sticking up in places and somehow it made him look even more attractive.

Wonwoo looked wrecked, his eyes were wide and his whole face was red. Mingyu honestly expected him to run away again to his room, but to his surprise Wonwoo rested his head on Mingyu's shoulder. The latter just hugged him, his hands rubbing Wonwoo's back comfortingly.

“I’m sleepy,” Wonwoo mumbled to Mingyu’s chest. The younger absentmindedly played with his hair. “Mingyu you’re making me sleepier.”

Mingyu giggled, his chest moving from the sound. He carefully fixed their position so he can stand up while carrying Wonwoo. “Hold on.”

Wonwoo wrapped his arms and legs around Mingyu’s torso while the latter supported him by holding his thighs. Once they reached Wonwoo’s room, Mingyu carefully placed him on the bed, and tucked him to sleep. The younger fixed the elder’s bangs so they weren’t on his face.

“Good night, Wonwoo hyung.”

**Day 8 of Quarantine**

**69ers**

**WonCat:** i kissed mingyu

 **Ujiji:** it’s too early for this shit

 **TigerSoons:** YOU WHAT??? OMG MY SON????

 **Junhui Sexy:** yeah wonwoo get that D

 **TigerSoons:** how did it happen? come on, i need details!!!!

 **Ujiji:** wonwoo’s life is more interesting than ours at this point

 **Junhui Sexy:** dude all i’ve been doing is eating and sleeping

 **TigerSoons:** wonwoo???? hello???? are you kissing mingyu again? can you do that later??? we need gossip

 **WonCat:** we were drinking last night and idk i’ve caught him staring at my lips a lot of times prior to last night. one thing led to another then boom, make-out session

 **Junhui Sexy:** so you’re saying you didn’t get the D

 **Ujiji:** jun shut up

 **WonCat:** now idk how to face him so i guess i’ll die inside my room

 **Ujiji:** cause of death: gay panic

 **TigerSoons:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA FOR REAL

 **Junhui Sexy:** just talk to him dude. maybe he’s as anxious as you are

 **Tiger Soons:** yeah. i know mingyu, he always worries he might’ve hurt someone or someone’s mad at him.

 **WonCat:** fine

Junhui might as well be clairvoyant because the minute Wonwoo opens his bedroom door he sees Mingyu standing a few feet away from him. The younger’s featured were hardened and his eyebrows were scrunched. Upon seeing his roommate, his face immediately turned into shock. Wonwoo smiled at the action because it was very Mingyu.

“Hey?” The elder spoke up to ease the tension coming from Mingyu.

“Huh? Hi?”

Wonwoo smiled again. “Need anything?”

“Um,” the taller fidgeted in his place. “Last night, we, um, do you, uhh.” Mingyu wants to beat himself up with a stick. He’s already practiced what he was going to say so why the hell was he stuttering now?

Luckily, Wonwoo understood what he was trying to say. “Yeah. I remember.”

Mingyu visibly relaxed, his shoulders less tense, and eyes hopeful. “Should we talk about if? I mean do you want to?”

“Let’s talk about it.”

They talked about what happened last night over breakfast, which was bacon and eggs. It could’ve been an awkward conversation to be honest but somehow, the two of them made it less awkward. They agreed that both of them wanted it to happen and that they were completely aware of what they were doing that night.

So now they move on the more important question? What now?

“We could try dating,” Mingyu suggested while adding the fact that he was indeed attracted to Wonwoo. The latter couldn’t help but blush because of that. He couldn’t imagine that someone as hot as Mingyu would be attracted to him.

“We’re going to be stuck in this apartment for three more weeks. How are we going on dates?”

“I got you, honeybunch.”

Wonwoo made Mingyu swear to never call him that again.

**Day 9 of Quarantine**

Wonwoo was reading a book that night in the living room waiting for Mingyu to finish dressing up after his shower. He was too immersed in the book that he didn’t notice the music coming from Mingyu’s room until the latter took the book away.

The elder protested but his boyfriend—he still finds it surreal that he gets to call Mingyu that—ignored them and pulled Wonwoo up.

“Mingyu, what are you doing?” The taller guided Wonwoo’s left hand towards his shoulder, then he put his own right hand at the small of Wonwoo’s back, and his left hand was holding Wonwoo’s right.

An instrumental of Taylor Swift’s “Lover” was playing in the background while Mingyu guided them to a dance. It was cute actually, both of them were in their pajamas and dancing in the middle of their living room.

“Can we always be this close, forever and ever.” Mingyu was singing next to Wonwoo’s ear and it was that moment that Wonwoo found out what his favorite sound in the world was, Mingyu’s singing.

The song ended but they were still dancing, Wonwoo’s head now resting on Mingyu’s shoulders. “I’m sorry I couldn’t take you out on a proper first date,” Mingyu kissed the crown of Wonwoo’s head. The elder responded by kissing Mingyu’s shoulder. “I love this. It’s romantic. It’s us.”

They ended the night with Mingyu making hot chocolate for them while watching Howl’s Moving Castle. Mingyu fell asleep in the middle of the movie, his head resting on Wonwoo’s shoulders. The elder couldn’t carry his boyfriend to bed so they both fell asleep on the couch that night, arms wrapped securely around each other.

**Day 10 of Quarantine**

Mingyu was working out in their living room that morning. Wonwoo was reading once again, or at least he was trying to because Mingyu’s arms can be quite distracting. The younger knows that his boyfriend was checking him out so he made sure to flex his muscles as much as he can.

“Hey sugarplum,” Mingyu wouldn’t stop calling Wonwoo those ridiculous nicknames just to annoy him. “Can you help me with my sit-ups?”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes but stood up to help Mingyu with his position. Every time Mingyu raised his upper body he would kiss Wonwoo who smiled every single time. “Yah Kim Mingyu, are we in a k-drama?”

“But you like it,” Wonwoo shut up after that.

Mingyu did push-ups next, and Wonwoo doesn’t know what compelled him to suddenly attach his body to his boyfriend’s back. Mingyu made a sound but didn’t ask Wonwoo to leave so he didn’t.

“My, aren’t you strong,” Wonwoo commented when Mingyu was done, both of them were lying on the floor.

“I deserve a reward, don’t you think?”

Wonwoo didn’t need to ask what because Mingyu was already hovering above him, smirking. “I love this view,” he said before claiming Wonwoo’s lips with his.

**Day 11 of Quarantine**

Mingyu woke up with a sticky note stuck to his forehead, he looked at his left to look for Wonwoo but his boyfriend—who slept next to him last night—was nowhere in sight. He lazily plucked the note and read the message on it.

“Wait for me :)”

Mingyu didn’t have to wait long because ten minutes later Wonwoo was entering his room, a tray on hand. The younger raised his eyebrows in shock because he was thinking his boyfriend cooked breakfast for them. Once the tray was set down on the bed, Mingyu’s first reaction was to laugh. There, on the brown tray, where six pieces of sandwiches. They weren’t just sandwiches—they were peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

“Yah stop laughing,” Wonwoo looked embarrassed and Mingyu immediately felt sorry for laughing. He pulled the shorter towards him and kissed his temple.

“Please don’t get me wrong, baby boo. I just found it cute that’s why I laughed.” Mingyu started showering Wonwoo’s face with kisses as a way to apologize. He made Wonwoo sit on his lap before they started eating.

“Hyung?” Mingyu asked when they were in the kitchen washing the dishes.

“Yeah?” The shorter didn’t look at him and just continued rinsing their mugs.

“Did you ever think that we’d be together like this?” That seemed to grab the elder’s attention. “Why are you asking?”

“I honestly thought you hated me or something.”

Wonwoo chuckled. “Why the hell would you think that?”

“Because you don’t talk to me!”

“I was too shy!”

“Why are you shy?!”

“Because you’re handsome!”

Mingyu couldn’t help but laugh at Wonwoo’s answer. The latter wasn’t supposed to blurt that out but his mouth did the talking, and embarrassing, for him. Mingyu pulled his boyfriend in for a hug and gently squeezed him. “If I’m handsome then you’re a god. I’m the luckiest man on Earth because I get to date Jeon Wonwoo. I can hug him, kiss him, call him nicknames,” Wonwoo made a sound of disgust at the last statement.

“I’m also lucky to have you, Mingyu,” Wonwoo pulled away from the hug so they can walk back to the living room. “Now let’s go. We still have a bunch of series to watch.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always highly appreciated <3


End file.
